Pour toi ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Hikaru-no-yami
Summary: La vie est fragile l'existence aussi. Karin Kurosaki et Toshiro Hitsugaya l'apprendront à leur dépant.


**Ce OS se situe après que Ichigo ait récupéré ses pouvoir de shinigami, c'est à dire dans de scan encore inconnue jusqu'à se jour. Il y aura donc quelque spoiler, mais rien de bien important. **

**Disclamer : Y'a que l'histoire qui est à moi, l'univers et les personages sont a Tite kubo.**

**Note : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai corrige dès que mon père retrouve son CD du logiciel antidote.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Point de vue de Karin<p>

La vie est si fragile qu'il suffit d'un ballon égaré et d'un chauffard inattentif pour fauché une vie. Comment puis-je le savoir? Je le sais parce que cette vie c'est moi.

Je regardais les gens passé , les ambulanciers emporté mon corps. J'étais plutôt sereine puisque je savais ce qui allait se passé.

-Karin ? demanda une voix derrière moi.

- Oui Ichi-nii ? répondis-je en me retournant

La je peu voir mon frère : Ichigo Kurosaki un lycéen borné, bagarreur et shinigami à temps partiel les yeux embués par ses larmes.

-Ahhh ! Fait pas cette tête sa aurait pu être pire! M'énervais-je

-Ah oui et comment ? se renfrogna-t-il

-J'aurais pus me faire dévorer par un hollow entre temps,lancais-je

-ouais, disons *soupir* sinon petite sœur à tu une dernière volonté avant d'aller à la soul society? Lâcha mon frère la voix tremblante

Une image d'un petit garçons, un cellulaire à la main me revient en tête.

-Ichi-nii?

- Oui

- Tu m'as bien dit un jour que une fois la cérémonie du Konso fait l'âme perdait tout ses souvenir hein ? demandais-je

- Ouais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il pas rassuré du tout

-Alors, j'aurais une petite faveur à te demandé, déclarais-je en sautant sur le trottoir.

- Ellipse de 15 minutes -

-Alors reste ici j'vais voir ce que je peu faire, me dit mon frère accompagner de Rukia.

- N'aie pas trop d'espoir à ce que sa marche, me dit Rukia.

- Ouais, je sais, répondis-je

-Alors, pourquoi ? demanda mon frère

- Parce que sinon sa serait chiant, répliquais-je à bout de nerfs.

Ils ne comprirent pas ,mais ils partirent en direction de la soul society.

- À la soul society -

Point de vue de Toshiro.

Une journée comme les autres en perspective, mais moi je le sentais, quelque chose était différent. Non sa ne venait pas du fait exceptionnel que Mastumoto s'était mit à faire du ménage dans la bibliothèque, sa ne venait pas non plus du fait que j'avais surpris Byakuya Kuchiki rire. S'était autre chose un sentiment irrépressible que les choses allaient dramatiquement changé pour ne plus jamais être pareille.

-Capitaine Histugaya? Demanda une voix masculine derrière la porte.

Mes intestins se tordirent douloureusement à l'entente de cette voix. Combien de fois l'avais-je repris sur cette manie de m'appeler Toshiro, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui l'entendre m'appeler capitaine Histugaya me donne le gout de vomir ?

- Entrez, criais-je sans rien laissé par-être de mon malaise.

La vue était stupéfiante Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia était comparables à des zombies, leurs yeux bouffie signalaient clairement qu'ils avaient pleuré.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demandais-je tentant de contrôler ma voix tremblante.

- Tu te souviens de Karin ? demanda Kurosaki ?

- oui.

- Elle aurait un service à te demandé.

-Je suis occupé, dis-je en commencent à remplir un nouveau dossier.

- Elle voudrait que tu lui face sa cérémonie du konso, lâcha-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Un silence de plombs tomba qui ne fut entre coupé que par le brut de mon pinceau que j'avais lâché sous le choc et le bruit que fit un livre quand il tomba par terre, celui que Matsumoto tentait de rangé. Je ne suis pas un imbécile… c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Je viens, lâchais-je précipitamment en me levant de ma chaise. Matsumoto occupe toi de la division pendant mon absence.

- o-oui, dit-elle abasourdie.

- Terre : Magasin Urahara.-

Point de vue de Karin

-C'est quoi cette histoire de demandé quelqu'un en particulier pour ton konso c'est stupide : S-T-U-P-I-D-E, grogna jinta.

- Moi, je trouve sa plutôt mignon, ria Yoruichi

-Mais qu'y a-t-il de mignon, dis-je en rougissant.

- Ah Ah Ah !

- Voyons Yoruichi-san , ce n'est pas gentil de ce moqué de la dernière volonté de notre chère amie, dit la voix chantante de Urahara.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est toi qui te moque le plus de ma demande, lançais-je.

- Que de méchanceté envers m'a personne, se plaignit-il en se cachant derrière son évantaille.

Un bruit de pour coulissante se fit entendre.

- Karin ! On est revenue, cria une voix que j'identifiai comme celle de mon grand-frère.

Je me leva doucement pour rejoindre mon frère, il avait fait sa si vite … M'entendant à voir mon frère seul avec Rukia pour m'annoncé que ma demande avait été refusé, qu'elle ne fut pas m'as surprises de voir 2 yeux bleus glace me regardé d'un air indéfinissable.

- Euuh … Bonjour Toshiro, dis-je tentant de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était faite glacé lorsque Toshiro avait aperçu la chaine au milieu de ma poitrine.

- … Pourquoi vous n'allez pas dehors pour discuter plus tranquillement, lança Rukia qui semblait savoir que Toshiro ne parlerait pas beaucoup devant tant de personne à l'oreille indiscrète.

C'est ainsi qu'elle joint le geste à la parole en nous poussant gentiment dehors et ferma la porte sur notre passage tout en tentant de retenir les oreilles indiscrètes de nous suivre, merci Rukia.

Je regardais Toshiro silencieusement il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, contrairement à moi qui avait grandit. Je le dépassais d'environ une tête maintenant.

-Toujours aussi petit Toshiro, lançais-je voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à parlé.

- Les âmes de la soul society vieillissent moins vite que le corps humain et grandissent donc moins vîtes… Ton énergie spirituelle semble avoir grandement augmenté, dit-il légèrement embarrasser par sa dernière remarque.

- Ouais, quand mon frère à perdu c'est pouvoir de shinigami c'est moi qui commençait à attiré les nombreux esprits et les hollows. J'aurai pourtant cru que sa s'atténuerait quand mon frère récupérerait ses pouvoirs, mais il semblerait que non donc j'en ai conclu que c'était de ma faute si il me suivait toujours ainsi.

- Plus les hollows te suivent plus tu dois t'en débarrassé et pour cela tu dois utilisé ton énergie spirituelle celle-ci augmentera au fils des confrontations qui attireront plus de hollows… c'est un cercle vicieux pour les humains. Répondit-il puis il continua semblant cherché ses mots, mais dit moi pourquoi demandé à se que je fasse ta cérémonie du Konso.

Je me tendis légèrement...

- En fait j'aurais trouvé sa chiant de ma part su je ne te l'aurais pas demandé, tu es la seule personne que j'ai réellement apprit à connaitre qui fait parti de la soul society, et j'aurais trouvé sa chiant pour toi que un jour par un complet hasard tu me croise là-bas sans aucune explication, j'hésita un moment puis rajouta : Et puis je voulais te voir une dernière fois.

- Mais tu la dit toi-même que nous risquons de nous recroisé là-bas alors..

- N'oublie pas Toshiro si pour toi se n'ai qu'un au revoir, mais pour moi c'est un adieu puisque … même si nous recroisons moi se sera comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu, le coupais-je.

- Bien, es-tu prête ? me demanda-t-il

-Ouais, tu peux y allé.

- Repose en paix, dit-il en appliquant le pommeau de son zampakuto sur mon front puis il rajouta : Puisses-tu avoir une belle nouvelle vie.

Le reste ne fut qu'un immense flash blanc avec une agréable chaleur à la poitrine.

Point de vue de Toshiro

Je la regardais partir elle semblait sereine, elle n'avait même pas pleuré. J'entendis une porte coulissée et une personne sortir.

- Merci d'être venu et …, je reconnu aussitôt la voix de Kurosaki Ichigo, prend soin d'elle.

Il continuait d'être inquiet pour sa sœur même après sa mort.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, maintenant je m'en vais, dis-je en ouvrant un seikaimon.

Je le traversa puis pris le chemin pour me rendre à ma division, quand mon regard perçus une jeune fille aux cheveux noir. Ce n'était pas Karin, mais je sentis quelque chose de glacé coulé le long de ma joue que je recueillis à l'aide de ma main : une larme. C'est ainsi que je compris même si moi je pouvais la revoir rien ne serra plus jamais pareil puisqu'il n'y à pas que l'âme qui constitue une personne sa mémoire en fait aussi partit. C'est sur ses pensées que se commença mon deuil.

Fin … ?

* * *

><p><strong>Une fin qui laisse place à l'imagination et un OS en fin de compte très peux romancé, mais bon il faut bien un début à tout et il est hors de question que je sorte une de mes histoires guimauves qui remplisse ma tête sinon ... Review ?<strong>


End file.
